


Snowing in June

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: "We've done all we can," One of the worst sentences you can hear.





	

"We've done all we can," One of the worst sentences you'll ever hear. Then, it sets in. The panic, the anxiety, the fear. It never snows in June, except for that day, when it fell...in sheets. Then, the cold, the numb, cold filled the air. The world is covered. Snow. In June. Funny.

...

It wasn't a car wreck, or anything like that. If it was, then maybe I could understand. Maybe. But he went through Hell, and I saw it. Every fucking second of it. God, why did I go in there?

...

The whole gang showed up. To see him. I had to live with him, what with being his roommate and all. I got to be in the room with him. To see him...in THAT condition. He wouldn't want anyone seeing him like that. It would've humiliated him, demeaned him and all he was.

...

He faded, slowly, like someone lying down for a nap. Just, a simple nap.

...

The room was emptied, the door closed. They tried reviving him, over thirty minutes, that damned door stayed shut. We all knew, but none of us dared utter that disgusting word.

...

Snow fell that day, three AM on a summer day in June.

...

God, the house is so quiet...

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my sister, who passed last June. This is based a little on what happened and my experience. I left out the names of the Grumps intentionally, so it would be vague.


End file.
